brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Can of Worms
Can of Worms is the fifth episode in the first season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. While dealing with the antics of their new ally, Lloyd, the Ninja struggle to stop Pythor from unleashing the remaining Serpentine tribes, which they learn is the first step in a plan to release a far greater monstrosity upon Ninjago. Plot Lloyd Garmadon plays tricks on the ninja by order of Sensei Wu to teach the ninja about the destructive power of rumours. Zane's outfit is mixed in with Kai's when washing them and is turned pink as one of the tricks. After many tricks, the ninja all argue about who did what trick and Sensei tells them one of the reasons he told Lloyd to do this was because he couldn't find his lesson book, Kai later finds the lesson book in Lloyd's pocket. Nya then tells them the location of the Constrictai and Venomari tombs. They then split up into two teams, Kai with Jay to find the Venomari Tomb and Zane with Cole to find the Constrictai Tomb to stop Pythor P. Chumsworth from releasing the snakes. However they are too late and Cole and Zane fall under attack by Skalidor. They escape and head to help Kai and Jay who had been attacked by Pythor and the Venomari. They are then saved by Samurai X who uses gas to knock them out so they don't know the identity of the samurai. The ninja then head to Ninjago city to stop the tribes uniting. They then use the power of rumours to their advantage to stop the tribes uniting but are all captured except Zane because of his pink outfit blending in with a poster on the wall. Zane then frees the others but is pursued by Pythor, Skales, and the other Serpentine. Zane then uses his Shurikens of Ice to freeze the floors, and then everyone gets on his snowmobile, and they escape, while Pythor and other Serpentine are slipping on the icy floor that Zane created. Lloyd Garmadon makes Zane's clothes white again to make up for making them pink in the first place. Also, he says sorry to Cole by giving him a can of nuts, but Cole says there are snakes inside. He then opens the refrigerator and when he opened it, snakes pop out and everyone laughs, including Cole. Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Mailman - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Zane - Brent Miller *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Pythor P. Chumsworth - Michael Dobson *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Acidicus - Paul Dobson *Skalidor - Michael Dobson *Samurai X - Kelly Metzger *Chokun - Michael Dobson *Fang-Suei - Michael Adamthwaite Notes *The name of the episode refers to the consequences of the remaining Serpentine tribes being released (specifically, the potential that the tribes will unite and unleash the Great Devourer), which Cole referred to as a "can of worms I don't want to open." It may also indirectly reference the series of pranks Lloyd pulls on the Ninja (which indirectly helps them against the Serpentine), including a variation on the "can of worms" prank. *Nya makes her first appearance as Samurai X, though her identity won't be revealed until next episode. *The fact that Cole and Zane enter the Constrictai Tomb in search of Pythor, only to be attacked by Skalidor instead may be a reference to how Michael Dobson voices both Pythor and Skalidor. Errors *After Zane knocks Pythor and Skales off the subway, the latter is present near the back of the crowd when the Serpentine react to the ambush. MoS5Acidicus.png MoS5AngryLloyd.png MoS5BogFrog.png MoS5Boo.png MoS5Bounty1.png MoS5ClothSpin.png MoS5ConstricTomb.png MoS5DBNight.png MoS5Disguuise4.png MoS5Elves.png MoS5Gathering.png MoS5HighScore.png MoS5JayPrepares.png MoS5KaiBook.png MoS5LashaSnike.png MoS5MezmosGift.png MoS5NinjagoCity2.png MoS5PinkFound.png MoS5SkalidorChoke.png MoS5SkalidorHead.png MoS5Snowmobile.png MoS5StormFighter.png MoS5TombDarts.png MoS5TombMap.png MoS5VenomBeard.png MoS5VenoTomb.png MoS5Washings.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:2012 media Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Rise of the Snakes episodes